Victorious Song Fics
by StrawberryAngel143
Summary: Just a couple song fics I'm writing! Most pairings will be included, review if you have a song and couple you want me to do!
1. Marilyn Monroe, Jade

**Marilyn Monroe by Nicki Minaj**

Jade walked through the pouring rain, her hair dark and lank and dripping into her eyes. She pulled her black leather jacket a little tighter around her and shivered as a tear cascaded down her porcelain cheek and mingled with the rain water.

She was in a melancholy place, the rain fit her disposition. As she walked along the lonely road, whittling away her lunch hour at Hollywood Arts, she was thinking…

Beck. Was it her fault they broke up? She wasn't the girl she portrayed, she wasn't the bitter goth girl who didn't give a damn. At least not all the time. She _did __have feelings…ha_ have feelings. She _did _care what people thought. She _did _cry every now and then.

_I can be selfish, yes so impatient. Sometimes I feel like Marilyn Monroe. I'm insecure, yeah, I make mistakes. Sometimes I feel like I'm at the end of my road. _

Jade kept walking, and as she did she slipped a hand into her jacket pocket for warmth. She felt her chipped nail collide with something, and pulled the object from her pocket. Her misty eyes widened at the sight of the bottle pressing into her palm. She hadn't needed her anti-depressants in a long time, and forgotten that they were in here.

_I can get low, I can get low don't know which way is up. I can get high I can get high like I could never come down._

What was it the doctors had said? Bipolar disorder. Anger management problems. Climactically temperamental.

Jade's cold white fingers fumbled with the lock on the top of the bottle, and it fell into her shaking palm along with two round white pills. She'd always ignored the one pill per six hours limit.

She brought them to her lips and swallowed them dry. Jadee kept walking, past school. She couldn't go back in there, not with all of the people she'd have to deal with. Not with Beck. Not with Tori. Especially not Tori…

As the image of the perfect, beautiful girl clawed its way to the front of Jade's mine she reached for the bottle again. The girl who was impossible to hate, no matter how much Jade tried. Tori Vega, star of Hollywood Arts. Beck's new crush. Jade's fingers fumbled against another pill, and she slipped it into her mouth and swallowed it too.

_Call it a curse, or just call me blessed. _

And Beck, she thought. She quickened her pace as she felt the fast-acting pills start to work. She was feeling a bit dizzy as she started to run, faster and faster into the trees skirting the edges of Hollywood Arts. She ran into their cover, her combat boots clomping down to leave imprints in the soft dirt. Beck. The only person in the entire galaxy who'd ever seen her at her worst.

It was the day he kissed Tori for the first time, back in the early years of Hollywood Arts. The same day her father left for good. The same day her grandfather had a stroke and died. Too much pain that day, too many feelings for her to cope with that day. She was staying after school for a play (that she wasn't good enough to star in) and she got the call about her grandfather. She locked herself in the janitor's closet and felt herself start to cry. She took a pill from the same bottle she was crushing between her fingers now and swallowed it with her tears as the door swung open.

Just thinking about it made her swallow three more pills.

Beck stood there with shock etched into his face, his pretty brown eyes wide. Jade looked up at him from the floor breathing shallowly, holding the pills, and crying.

"Beck," she croaked. And then he did the thing that still hurt her heart, even now years later. He didn't collect her in his arms. He didn't tell her to calm down, that everything would be alright. He didn't wipe away the tears, or apologize for kissing Tori. Instead, he silently closed the door and walked away.

_If you can't handle my worst, you aint getting my best. Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt? Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt._

He didn't deserve me, she thought taking another four or five pills along with a deep breath. But here she was, in the woods with rain on her skin and tears in her hair, taking pill after pill in a desperate attempt to stop the pain. Beck was inside Hollywood Arts, warm and dry, laughing with his friends. Who had really won out?

_It's like all the good things, they fall apart like Marilyn Monroe._

Jade fell to the ground, her beautiful face twisted in agony. She held her stomach as she started to vomit, her body rejecting the pills. They reappeared in a puddle of sick and Jade rolled away from them on the cold, damp ground. She was shaking, white, and disgusted with herself.

She was Jade West. Jade Freaking West. She wasn't the kind of girl who ran away from her problems and then cried about them. What kind of pitiful, stupid, weak wimp was she becoming?

_Truth is we mess up, 'til we get it right. I don't want to end up losing my soul._

Jade lay with her cheek pressed into the soft, wet earth. She closed her eyes and brushed her tears away as she took another deep breath.

_I can get low, I can get low. Don't know which way is up. I can get high, I can get high like I could never come down._

Jade's baby doll blue eyes snapped open and she unscrewed the bottle cap for the last time. She tipped the container over and emptied the contents into the earth. Then, feeling sluggish, she struggled to her feet and brought her boot down on top of the pile and turned the pills to fine white dust. She dropped the bottle too, and kicked muddy earth on top of it to hide the evidence. She walked unsteadily out of the woods and back down the road.

_Call it a curse or just call me blessed. If you can't handle my worst, you aint getting my best. Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt? Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt. _

She put one foot in front of the other until she was back in the Hollywood Arts parking lot. She walked right into the school, and heads turned. People stared, but it wasn't the way they stared at Tori.

She knew she must look a mess with mud on her face and her clothes soaked through to the bone. She reached up to wipe away some of the eye makeup streaming down her wet cheeks as she found her way to her locker.

She pretended to dig books out of her locker while really just watching the people watch her. She turned around.

"What?" she barked to the students at large. "Can I do something for you?"

Her eyes found a familiar pair of brown ones and she stared Beck down. She saw a spark in him, and she knew he too was remembering that day he had seen her broken. Was it regret that was etched in his eyes?

_Take me or leave me, I'll never be perfect believe me I'm worth it. So take me or leave me._

Beck pulled his eyes away and Jade smirked at the floor even though she felt like crawling back into those damn woods and lying there into the day she died. She turned around back to her locker. He'd never know. Nobody would.

She'd never let the ghost of pain fleet into her eyes, she'd never shed another tear in front of anybody.

_Call it a curse, or just call me blessed. If you can't handle my worst, you aint getting my best. Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt? _

She was Jade West.

**Note: Did you like it? I love this song and it's so different from the regular Nicki Minaj stuff! Thanks for reading, and I hope you feel compelled to leave a review! 143! **


	2. Over You, Tandre

**Over You by Miranda Lambert**

_Weatherman said it's gonna snow. By now I should be used to the cold._

Tori sat in front of the TV, shivering as she pulled a blanket around her fragile body tighter. She watched the news anchorwoman hold the chilly microphone to her lips with quaking fingers as wind blew her hair around. She was standing outside somewhere on the empty street, announcing yet another blizzard.

Tori closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to watch anymore. She missed Los Angeles with all her heart. She missed the sunshine pouring down on her head, lightening her hair and darkening her skin as she walked down the hot pavement in nothing more than a tank top, flip flops, and shorts whistling happily to the tune playing through the speakers in her headphones. But of course, she _had _to move.

She couldn't stay there, not with all those memories. Not with all of those people, all of her friends. She loved them to death, but they were nothing more than memories haunting her now. Reminders of the tragedy that had changed Tori's life…It was nearly two months ago by now, wasn't it?

Yes, she recalled. It was Christmas Eve when he'd left her.

_Mid February shouldn't be so scary. It was only December, I still remember the prints between you and me. _

They hadn't even started dating, that was the heart-breaking part. Tori had never told him how tightly he gripped her heart. He had left without knowing, and it was too late to tell him. The biggest regret of her life was, and would always be not telling him.

She'd never told Andre she loved him.

_But you went away, how dare you? I miss you._

It wasn't his fault, not really. He didn't want to leave, Tori didn't think. He had to. Of course, the day Tori found out he was gone was the day she broke. She'd started to cry, and she couldn't stop no matter how many friends came over with comforting words. No matter how many times her mother hugged her, no matter how many times her father kissed her forehead. She had fallen into her bed and continued to cry, each tear representing one of the emotions filling her mixed heart.

One tear for the lost time. One tear for how much she'd always love him. One tear for every note they'd ever sung together. Another because that sound would never again be heard, that because that music would be impossible to play.

_They say I'll be okay, but I'm not going to ever get over you._

Tori's parents were the ones who decided a move up north would help. "A fresh start" they had promised. "A new beginning." But Tori didn't want a new life, she wanted her old one. She wanted the one where Andre would pop in and out of her house like it was his own, the one where she'd stay up late and write a duet with him, they'd sing it, and then pass out on the couch with their throats aching and hearts full of music.

Mr. and Mrs. Vega meant well, but they didn't understand. They didn't get that Tori would never move on, that this wasn't just a phase. They didn't understand that she'd never really stop crying. She'd never forget…How could somebody forget about their soul mate?

_Living alone here in this place. I think of you and I'm not afraid._

Tori's phone beeped and she sat up with a flutter of something that felt like hope in her stomach to read the text, hoping maybe it was from a friend of hers. It was only a message from the phone company telling her to remember to pay the phone bill.

Tori put the phone back down and sat back on the couch. Nobody ever called anymore. She pushed all of her LA friends away when Andre had left her. It may have been selfish, but it was something she felt like she needed to do at the time.

She'd transferred schools midyear but hadn't made friends. People stared as she passed in the halls, wondering what the new girl's story was. She ate lunch by herself every single day, trying to ignore the people who whispered and laughed behind their hands and pointed at her. She just pictured Andre. His smile, his laugh. She imagined him sitting in the cafeteria next to her, laughing at the people who laughed at Tori. She imagined he would steal one of her French fries and pop it into his mouth as he laughed.

Present Tori sat up on the couch straight, tired of thinking. Instead, she took the blue Pearpod off the coffee table and plugged in the headphones.

_Your favorite records make me feel better, because you sing along with every song. _

Tori's eyes glazed over as she stared at the Pearpod. It was Andre's, she was listening to Andre's music. She recounted all the times she and he had shared this very pair of headphones. She'd listen more to Andre humming along with the song than she would the actual music. His voice would enchant her countless times over as she sat listening, even now to the music. She could still hear his voice.

_I know you didn't mean to give them to me._

He loved music, and she did feel a little bad for taking his Pearpod. But he wouldn't miss it, not now anyway.

_But you went away, how dare you? I miss you. They say I'll be okay, but I'm not going to ever get over you._

Suddenly, Tori tore the headphones from her ears and threw them back on the table. She couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't live like this. She missed him so, so bad. It was unimaginable pain, why did he have to leave?

Why did he go away?

Tori got off the couch, her feet still bare and walked outside. The cold ground stung, but she didn't mind. Physical pain put les burden on the emotional pain. It lessened the load on her heart.

She got into the car and slammed the door shut. Her breath made icy puffs in the darkness of the cold car. She drove and drove, miles and hours without turning the heat on. The icy roads thawed out and the snow disappeared as she drove south and then she finally got there.

Tori parked, and stepped out of the car. She walked across the springy grass past rows and rows of stones.

She got to the one she needed, the one she had driven all the way out here to see. Coming her happened literally every single night since she'd moved and though her parents surely noticed the lack of gas in the car, they didn't say a word.

Tori fell down and pressed her cheek to the earth as she reread the headstone, just as she had every other night.

R.I.P. Andre Harris. May 1, 1994 through December 24, 2012.

_It really sinks in, you know, when I see it in stone._

He was gone, Tori's body shook with sobs as she remembered the night it had happened, reopening the stab wound in her heart. He had been on his way to her house on Christmas Eve and gotten into an accident with a drunk driver. The person had swerved uncontrollably down the road, and Andre watched on as he headed towards a single car with a young girl in it. He had stepped heavily on the gas and sped in front of the girl's car, right into the path of the drunk driver.

He was killed instantly by the collision.

The girl went unharmed.

_Cuz you went away, how dare you? I miss you. They say I'll be okay._

Tori took a deep shuddering breath as she sat up in front of the grave stone, willing some of her tears to sink into the dirt where Andre was lying now, peacefully. He was here, she could feel him.

Tori looked around as a breath of wind blew and took a piece of her hair in its gentle fingers. She saw a piece of paper blowing in the distance and she stood up with shaking knees as she walked towards it. A graveyard shouldn't be littered, she thought numbly.

She got to the paper and picked it up. She looked down at the piece of paper and saw words printed on it in thick, colorful letters. It read: Cat Valentine and Jade West, Hollywood Arts Seniors performing Friday night at the Blackbox! Reserve tickets now.

There was a phone number following it, and Tori recognized the number. Cat's. She looked back at Andre's grave and wiped away a final tear. He was here, now. He was right next to her and smiling as he hummed under his breath like he used to. He wanted Tori to live for him, not cry for him.

He died, but he certainly wasn't gone.

Tori took her phone out of her pocket and dialed the number on the flyer, the sign Andre had sent her.

"Hello?" Cat's voice was as perky as it used to be. Tori took a deep shaking breath and spoke with a raspy voice from crying.

"Cat? It's me, Tori," she said.

"Tori!" Cat's voice was filled with emotion instantly. "Hi, how are you?"

"Been better," Tori said softly. "I was thinking…Would it be okay if I came to see you and Jade sing on Friday?"

"Absolutely," Cat said into the phone. "Wanna sleep over my house afterwards? It'll be like it used to! Jade's staying too, and Robbie and Beck are going to bring pizza by."

"That sounds awesome," Tori said. "Thank you so much, Cat."

"You're welcome! Well, I gotta go because I'm at the special doctor's office with my brother but I'll see you Friday, okay?"

"Okay, bye Cat."

"Wait, Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"We all miss you and love you."

Tori tried to keep her voice steady as a tear leaked from the corner of her eye.

"I love you guys too, Cat. See you Friday."

Tori ended the call and walked back to Andre's grave. She sat down beside it, and saw him once more. He sat down with her and took her hands in his with the same pearly smile.

"Thank you," he whispered to her.

**Note: I hope you liked it! I love this song so much so I thought maybe you guys would like it too? There was just such a sweet story behind it! Review if you liked it, review if you didn't! :D 143!**


	3. Give Your Heart A Break, Bat

**Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato**

_The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love. _

Thirteen year old Cat Valentine was the lead of a play, alongside a handsome boy in her grade named Beck Oliver. He had perfectly shaggy dark hair, flawless olive skin, and he wore his jeans low with his leather jacket.

"Hi, I'm Cat," she had chirped. "Well, my real name is Caterina. But nobody calls me that except for my grandmother."

"Beck," the boy smiled back. "I like your hair, Cat."

"Thanks! At first I was worried if I dyed it this color that I wouldn't get a part in the play, but apparently the lead female is supposed to be a redhead! So yay!"

"That's cool," Beck said. "So you got the lead female? I'm the lead male!"

"Oh, so we're playing a couple," Cat giggled. "That's like, totally in love."

"Looks like it," Beck said, not shying away from Cat like most people would.

"You have to give me a rose and say "I promise to try my best to love you like you deserve". I think that's soooo romantic!

"I guess," Beck shrugged. "But you know what?"

"What?" Cat bobbed on her toes and brushed a strand of freshly dyed red velvet hair out of her eyes.

"I don't believe in love.

Cat gasped.

"Really?" she squeaked.

Beck nodded, a shy smile on his perfect face.

_But now that I get you, I know fear is what it really was. _

A few months later, Beck started dating a girl named Jade West. Sometimes, when Beck and Cat were together and things got quiet Cat would catch Beck's eye and she'd give him a small smile, not unlike the one he gave her that first day they met. And during those times, she'd know that he too was thinking about that first day.

Beck didn't believe in love, until Jade stole his heart. But then their relationship flawed and fell through, leaving Beck trapped in the dusty craters of not believing once more.

_Now here we are, so close yet so far, haven't I passed the test? _

"Beck," almost seventeen year old Cat Valentine tapped on the RV's parked in the Oliver's driveway door at almost midnight. In her fragile hands she clutched a delicate rose, dried and dead. It was the very same rose that his character had given hers nearly four years ago.

"Cat? Is that you?" Beck came to the door, tousle haired and rubbing his eyes. He had obviously just woken up.

"Here," Cat bravely held out the dead rose and Beck took it bemusedly.

"What's this for?" he asked, gingerly feeling one of the arid petals.

"You," Cat said, rocking back and forth on her heels. Her voice had the raspy edge in it that she sometimes got when she was nervous. Maybe he didn't remember the promise his character had made to hers- I promise to try my best to love you like you deserve.

Cat stared up at him, her brown eyes glinting from under a strip of moonlight lit hair.

"Oh. I got Jade a rose like this once. Except, you know, it was alive."

_When will you realize baby I'm not life the rest?_

"Maybe I should get going," Cat turned on her heel. She may not have been the smartest girl in the world, but she knew when a situation hurt her heart.

"Cat, wait," Beck called after her retreating back. "Wait, is this the same rose? The same one I gave you in that play, like four years ago? Did you keep it this long?"

Cat felt a small smile in her lips, her back still to Beck as moonlight poured down on them by the bucketful.

"Of course I did. It was a promise, right?"

_Don't wanna break your heart, I wanna give your heart a break. I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake. There's just one life to live and there's no time waste so let me give your heart a break._

"Cat," Beck called, louder as she started to walk away again. "Would you like to come in?"

Cat turned around, as if this was her cue, and ran full force her little body working as hard as it could. She crashed into Beck's arms, and he caught her with surprise, and toppled over into the RV. She fell on top of him and hugged him as tight as she could. He hugged her back without thinking.

_Give your heart a break, let me give your heart a break._

"Cat, what's up with you tonight?" Beck asked with a laugh, still holding her in his arms as he lay on her back. Cat got off of him with a giggle.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," Cat said.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
"Because," Cat took a deep breath. "Because you and Jade broke up."  
Beck sat on the edge of his bed, and pat the spot next to him for Cat to sit too.

"That was a long time ago, Cat…I'm over it."

"But I'm not," Cat said, persistently.

"Huh?"

"We never even talked about it! And I think we should."

"Okay," Beck said, turning a little bit to face the small redhead. "Let's talk."

Cat took another deep breath.

"That night Jade left…Why didn't you answer my calls?" Cat asked in a small voice. "When you left Tori's house you looked really sad so I called to check on you and you ignored me. Why?"

_On Sunday you went home alone. There were tears in your eyes. I called your cell phone, my love, but you did not reply. _

"I dunno," Beck shrugged. He sighed gustily, and flopped back against the multitude of fluffy pillows on his bed. "I just wanted to be alone, I guess."

"Well," Cat lay down beside him. "You're never alone. Because Santa's watching you all the time, twenty four hours a day."

Beck looked at her, saw she wasn't joking and then started to grin.

"That puts things into perspective," Beck said.

Cat reached out with a sunny smile to take his hand in hers.

_The world is ours, if we want it we can take it if you just take my hand. _

Beck started a little at her touch, and Cat started to pull her little hand away.

"Sorry," she said, her voice filled with confusion. "I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's okay," Beck caught her hand. "I liked it."

_There's no turning back now, baby try to understand. Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break. I know you're scared it's wrong like you might make a mistake._

"I'm not like her, you know," Cat said somberly. She loved the feeling of Beck's big hand around her little one. Beck closed his eyes.

"Like who? Jade?"

"Yeah."

Beck opened his eyes again, and squeezed her hand.

"Believe it or not, I think I may have realized it," he said with a slight laugh. "You two are complete polar opposites."

"Seriously," Cat said in her little voice. "I love Jade, but I know you two hurt each other. She hurt you, Beck…And I promise that if you give me a chance, I'd never do that."

_There's just one life to live and there's no time to waste so let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break._

"What are you saying?" Beck asked softly. This was uncharted territory, he never thought he'd be having this discussion. Not with Cat, anyway.

"Beck," she said, a little shyly as she propped herself up on her elbows. "Can I try something?"

"Sure," Beck said, his voice filled with caution. Cat leaned forward, and suddenly her soft pink lips were melting against Beck's.

_When your lips are on my lips and our hearts beat as one._

Beck pulled away in surprise.

_But you slip out of my fingertips every time you run. _

"What are you doing?" he asked. He wasn't mad, just shocked. And Cat didn't think she imagined the look of fear that flashed in his eyes; fear of something unfamiliar, a new situation.

"I think I might love you."

_Cuz you've been hurt before, I can see it in your eyes. You try to smile it away some things you can't disguise. Don't wanna break your heart baby I can ease the ache so let me give your heart a break. _

"I really have no idea what to say," Beck said, unsurely and suddenly he was thirteen years old again.

"I know you can be brave enough to love me too," Cat said, the innocent shining bright in her face.

A small smile floated along Beck's lips at the promise of a new beginning flashed in Cat's eyes. A new beginning, a whole new playing field. Something innocent and carefree, a lover that would actually love instead of hate.

Beck reached across Cat's flat belly and took the rose from the nightstand.

"Will you accept this rose?" he asked sheepishly, just like when they were kids. He continued with the script from their first play. "I promise to try my best to love you like you deserve."

They really were children again, Cat decided as he tucked the stem of the withered rose into her hair in the tender spot behind her ear. Shy children with innocent wide eyes, and healthy new hearts that had never been broken.

**Note: I actually wrote this when the song first came out, so I know it's not that good! It was a long time ago, but I hope maybe it was interesting at least? Review if you wanna! Thank you, 143! **


	4. Favorite Song, Tandre

**Favorite Song by Colbie Caillat**

"Well, what if we put a bridge here in front of the chorus instead of after it?" Andre collected his dreads into a low ponytail, and then let it fall over his bronze shoulders.

"That's such a good idea!" Tori said excitement shining on her pretty face. "So unique! You're the best at this, Andre."

The tall boy grinned. He loved late night song writing sessions with Tori…Maybe he'd tell her tonight.

_I want to be your favorite song, you can turn me up play me all night long. I wanna be your favorite song la la la la la._

"Okay," Tori slipped on the big headphones sitting on her coffee table next to the laptop and Andre edited their song, changing the bridge placement on his laptop. He pressed play, and Tori closed her eyes. Her sweet lips curled into a little smile, and Andre mirrored her without thinking.

How did she get so into the music like that? It was very attractive, and showed that she was more than just a pretty face. God, he loved her.

_We on our way back, we on a playback. We want some new plus oh never change that. We on a new thing, good music. _

"This is perfect," Tori took off the headphones and handed them to Andre. "Here, listen."

Andre slipped the earphones on and took a notebook and a pencil off the coffee table. As he listened to the song, he pretended to take serious notes with a funny face to make Tori laugh.

She giggled, and he took the headphones off.

"Isn't it perfect?"  
Andre scribbled on the notepad in response and then held it up for her to read the words he had written: You're perfect.

_We see the pen and the paper we gonna use it. It takes a late night to get them bright lights._

"Seriously, Andre," Tori leaned over to slap his knee playfully and laugh, but Andre didn't imagine the blush he saw creeping onto her cheeks.

"Okay, okay," he laughed. "Yeah, the song is pretty good."

"But is it good enough to win a prize at the Melody Music Festival?" Tori asked. She and Andre would be entering this song, and the first prize winner got a session at a professional recording booth and a cash prize.

"Hey, chill," Andre chuckled. "It doesn't matter if our song wins or not. I'm in it for the music."

"Well, it still would be nice to win, wouldn't it?"

"I guess," Andre shrugged. "But the lyrics are in our hearts and it would be silly not to put them down on paper."

"You're right," Tori said with a smile, pulling her legs up under her on the couch and looking at her knees.

_We keep writing the songs to live that good life. I do it for you, I do it for me. We break it down, baby tell them the story. _

"Tori, those are really cool pants," Andre nodded toward her pink polka dotted bell bottom sweatpants where her gaze was.

"Thanks, they're Trina's," Tori laughed. "She doesn't know I have them. So I was thinking, for the song, maybe we could mix it up and add a few extra beats towards the…"

Andre sighed, letting her words trip over each other and melt into his ears. He didn't listen to what she was saying, he thought. She just didn't get it, she didn't know he liked her. It was like he was speaking a totally different language or something.

_Listen, can you hear me? Am I coming in on your frequency? I got a story, subject of the plot you and me. _

It seemed like she only really heard music. Andre could compliment her until her ears fell off, she wouldn't _really _hear a word of it. But the second a song drifted into those pretty ears, the world around her went silent and Tori actually, really listened.

Andre wished she would listen to him the way she listened to the music. He wished she would put all of her focus on him, and hang onto his every word.

_I want to be your favorite song, you can turn it up play me all night long. I want to be your favorite song, la la la la la. _

"Andre," Tori asked, looking up from the laptop.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

"About adding an extra couple of beats towards the end chorus! It would draw out the melody, don't you think?"

"Yeah, that's fine," he put his head in his hands and watched her. She worked for a bit, before looking up again.

"Andre?"

"Yeah, Tor?"

"What's your inspiration?" she asked, setting the laptop on the coffee table.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, your lyrics. What inspires them?"

You, Andre thought. Your laugh, your smile, your voice. He grinned. Finally, an opening. An opening to say what he'd been trying to for months and months.

"I thought you'd never ask."

_I want to be your melody, flowing through your head when you think of me. I want to be your favorite song, la la la la la. _

"My inspiration," Andre drummed his fingers on the arm of the neon couch, building up courage.

"Yeah," Tori nodded. "Like, I get inspired by nature and my relationships and stuff. Jade gets inspired by pain-" Tori shuddered. "Cat gets inspired by lollypops and rainbows and bunny rabbits and stuff, so every great singer has an inspiration. What's yours?"

Andre took a breath.

"You are, Tori."

_Baby, can you feel me? I'm the kick drum that gets your heart to beat. I got to have you near me. You can count me into every song I sing._

Tori's face went blank, and Andre's nerves took place in his stomach, right below his heart.

"What?" she asked, uncomprehendingly.

He shouldn't have said that. What if she didn't like him back? What if she laughed in his face? What if they really were just meant to be friends?

_And when you're walking and when you're feeling good I'll be the one you want to come back, stuck in your head like you knew I would. _

"I mean, you and…Cat, and Beck. And Robbie, and Jade too…Like, all my friends," Andre said in a rushed tone.

"Oh," Tori looked down at her feet, and flexed her pink painted toes. "Cool."  
"Yeah," Andre nodded, letting out a forced laugh. He looked away with a frown on his face. One day he'd tell her that he loved her. One day he'd pull her into his arms and kiss every inch of her. One day he'd be able to sing one of his songs to her, and let her know she was his muse. One day he'd let her know…

_I want to be your favorite song, you can turn it up play me all night long. _


End file.
